Flowers
by HMemma546
Summary: Another young Gwen/Morgana friendship. Morgana doesn’t really like flowers. So when Gwen picks some for her when she is fed up with them, she throws them away. And hurt Gwen in doing so.


Flowers

Summary: Another young Gwen/Morgana friendship. Morgana doesn't really like flowers. So when Gwen picks some for her when she is fed up with them, she throws them away. And hurt Gwen in doing so.

**_Another friendship yound slash for these fave girls. I make a habit of writing these LOL. Please RRR (.Review.)_**

Morgana sat down by her window, sighing as she saw yet another suitor pick flowers for her. Why flowers for all the things? Why do they assume girls like them? Morgana didn't mind them, they were pretty but having them given to you ever single day??!! _Uggh_! Morgana would prefer anything; boring speeches about her, sickly love letters or even horrible tasting sweets that they had cook for her. But not flowers.

And yet she had to endure them. These suitors were from kingdoms that Uther had begun making treaties with and these were the seals. Morgana had to except their love to her for her almost father and oh how she hated it. They only showed affection for higher status as they had no idea about love. So they were following the basic line, pick flowers, give to the lady, flirt with her, write letters to her, become poetic and more flowers.

Morgana wished that they could get it over and done. She wanted to spend her time beating her almost brother, Arthur, in play fights. Heck, she wouldn't even care if it was him beating her if it was to get away from those flowers.

"Morning, milady."

Morgana turned and smiled at her maidservant. Gwen was the same age as her, ten, and they were great friends. While Gwen still kept to her place, Morgana couldn't care less about Uther seeing their friendship.

"Gwen, how many times, my name is Morgana, not milady." Morgana sighed grinning at her.

Gwen smiled as she bit her lip, holding something behind her back. She glances over at the vase that Morgana had recently emptied.

"Um...Morgana...I-I wanted to give these to you. Just as a friendship token and seeing as your vase is empty, I-" Gwen gabbled. But was cut short by Morgana.

"Why in the hell are you giving me _flowers_ Gwen??!!" Morgana grumbled as she stared at the violets that Gwen had held out to her.

"I-I just wanted to give you something as it's your birthday soon but you always surrounded by other people so I don't have the chance and-"

"And you thought flowers were the right gift??!!"

"Well I know it's usually men gives flowers to woman but-"

"Gwen, I am sick to death of flowers! Every single gift those mindless freaks give me are flowers! They so sweet smelling and all so pretty yet they whither as soon as you forget to water them in one day! _Gah_! Why the hell did you give me them??!! Are you trying to torture me??!!"

"No! No, of course not! I didn't know you hated them and I...I...well...I'm sorry milady. It won't happen again."

Gwen turned her glaze to her chores and put down the flowers. Morgana was still fuming so she picked up the washing and hurried out to give her time to cool of. But she still saw Morgana throw the flowers into the bin.

* * *

Morgana screamed as she woke up, gasping from her nightmare. Many had been plaguing her, night and night out, causing her to panic at the thought of sleeping. She only did because she knew that Gwen would be there to calm her when she woke up.

"Gwen?" Morgana called, once her gasps slowed so she could breathe. She expected Gwen to be already at her side, shushing her. Yet Gwen was nowhere in sight.

Morgana got up and walk to the chamber that held the little bed that Gwen slept in when she was staying in the castle. She opened the door but it was empty.

_Maybe she's gone home tonight, _Morgana thought as she close the door again, _but why didn't she say she was?_

Morgana was about to go back to bed when she noticed her little woven bin again. The flowers were gone.

* * *

Morgana had no idea why she was wondering out of the castle and into the city. Gwen would be asleep at home and there was no reason to be so worried. But Morgana still couldn't help the thought of the fact that Gwen was upset.

Morgana got to Gwen house but after peering through Gwen's window it was clear that Gwen wasn't there. She was about to go when she noticed a figure slipping out of the gates of Camelot and into the woods.

It was defiantly Gwen. Not many children wore an orange cloak or even have cloaks. Morgana had given the cloak to her as a gift, saying to Uther that it had gotten to old for her taste.

Concern by the question of why on earth Gwen was going to the woods in the middle of the night, Morgana hurried after her.

* * *

Once past the guards, Morgana could easily catch up with Gwen. But she hesitated and decided to just see where Gwen was going.

Gwen walked through the winding trees to a little clearing by a river. In the clearing were lots of violet flowers, all surrounding a little object. A small smoothen rock.

Gwen smiled as she knelt beside them, stroking the stone, "Hi Mum."

Morgana felt her heart leaped to her throat as she watched the ushered tears in Gwen's eyes as she rested her cheek on the rock. The flowers made a little gap for Gwen to sit by the rock.

Gwen fought back the tears as she reached into her cloak and brought out some flowers. The ones she had given to Morgana.

They were crumpled and a little dulled but they were the same violets as the ones that grew around the rock.

"She didn't like them, mum." Gwen said as she gently planted the flowers back into the ground, "I can't blame her with everyone giving her flowers every single day. Even I would get fed up with that."

Gwen laughed a shaky laugh as she curled up beside the stone. She looked up at the violets that now towered above her head.

"But I wished she would have just put up with them in front of me. I mean I wouldn't mind if she had thrown them away afterwards but I wished she didn't have to shout at me. Through at least she wasn't thinking that I was giving them to her like a boy would. How would I cope with her glancing at me thinking that I was always planning to kiss her or something?" Gwen laughed again but it did not stop shaking, "I supposed I should have known she hated flowers. She's my best friend and she does tend to prefer armour to dresses. I should have given her a sword, she would have loved that."

Gwen smiled as she nuzzled closer to the rock, huddling in her cloak.

"Dad's been busy working but he would send his love if he had known I had come to see you. I'm supposed to be sleeping at Morgana's; she's been having bad nightmares again. But the bed she's given me shouldn't even have a princess let alone me sleeping in it, it's too soft and beautiful. And through her chair is comfy, I doubt she would think the same and also it faces the bin where she had thrown away the flowers. It's kinda hard to sleep with them dying in front of you when you want them to be either loved or growing happily again. I could tell her that it upset me but why be upset over some flowers? She'll burst out laughing before I've finish my sentence."

Gwen huddled nearer, ignoring the little droplet of rain that had fallen onto her cheek. She didn't even notice it.

"I should get back in case Morgana's woken up. But...I guess closing my eyes...wouldn't hurt." And her eyes close and Gwen immediately fell asleep.

Morgana stayed there watching her until the drizzle of rain turned to downpour and Gwen got soaked. Then she tiptoed over to them and tried to wake Gwen up. When Gwen stayed soundly asleep, Morgana lifted her up into her arms. Being a strong girl (well she had beaten Arthur in a row many times) she didn't find it hard to support the girl's weight.

Before she left, she plucked a flower out of the ground and gave a small curtsey (very hard when your carrying a girl in your arms) to the rock.

* * *

Gwen woke up to find her in the bed that she was meant to sleep in but never did and that she was also in a nightgown. She plucked at it as she sat up in the bed, wishing that she couldn't make the pillows crumple as they did. She groaned as she saw the fanciness of it.

"I thought that was the nightgown that you would least groan at but I guess I was wrong."

Gwen glanced up to find Morgana sitting by the bed. She had pulled the chair that Gwen would sleep in through and had slept in it herself.

"Morgana?"

Morgana smiled, "You fell asleep in the rain and I took you back here and got a maid to change you out of your wet clothes. You're quite a deep sleeper."

Gwen flushed a little as she began to get out of bed. But before she could she let out a tremendous sneeze.

Morgana laughed at her, "Seems we've both caught colds on the way." She said, sniffing. Her nose was red.

"I'm sorry, milady!" Gwen began but was silent by a roll of eyes from Morgana.

"Honestly, you always find something to apologise for. It should be me who should be saying sorry."

Gwen chewed her lip. Morgana had heard her conversation with her mum.

"Why didn't you tell me that those flowers were so close to you?"

"It kind of sounded silly and, well, you were too angry." Gwen meekly replied, "And I tend to usual gabble before I get to the point."

"Of course." Morgana laughed a little and Gwen smiled.

"So I didn't think it was necessarily."

"Gwen, come on, I'm your friend. Whatever is necessarily to you is necessarily to me. Through I don't think it's necessarily to sleep on a chair or on the grass when you've got a bed here." Morgana said raising her eyebrows. Gwen giggled. "Well the chair's comfy, I suppose."

"And less likely to get untidy as soon as you lay on it." Gwen said as she got up and began tidying up the bed.

"Of all the things to be concern about."

Gwen smiled at Morgana as the bed smoothened out, "I best get some clothes, milady."

"Yes. I doubt Uther will be please to see my maid attending me in a nightgown." Morgana grinned and Gwen walked out of the door into Morgana's chamber. And stopped as her eyes fell upon the vase.

It was filled of flowers, from the other suitors, but right in the middle was a violet flower. One of the ones that Gwen had given to Morgana. It stood tall and the surrounding flowers had been pushed down so it towered over them.

Morgana grin grew wider as Gwen gave her a hug as she entered the room. Gwen, her closest friend, was happy and that was all that matter. Even if Morgana had to put up with flowers.

* * *

**_Was that okay? Hope you enjoyed it :)_**


End file.
